Mystery of a Young Cat
by Laengruk10001
Summary: After a trip to the graveyard, something begins gnawing down on the students of Elmore and Gumball. Then that is when Gumball begins changing. Is it all because of his experiences at that place or is it some kind of mysterious force? First attempt at creating a Supernatural story. Other information in Chapter 1 about other stories I plan on making.
1. Chapter 1

1955 Elmore Graveyard

A German man is limping through the graveyard in pain. Blood is coming out of his bullet holes. He walks around until he find his own father's grave.

P.O.V.

At last, I have found my dear father's grave. He died back in the great war. My mother was driven to suicide when she could not accept being left alone for the rest of her life. I remember the lines my father said if I was nearing death. These words would put me in the spirit world. It would ease me and put me at peace, but unless disturb, that very person will pay for the misdeed. I got onto my ankles and say these words.

"Father, please forgive me. All I ask for is a safe haven. I will do my best to redeem myself for all I have done to these innocent people. All I ask from you is forgiveness. If you do, send me to greet my ancestors. If not, I understand. May my prayers be on your hands. Choose my destiny. Choose my hope. Choose for my sakes. I bid you a good day." I arm a pistol putting it onto my chin. I then heard voices. It was the cops. With no other choice, I pulled the trigger. Soon after I found myself going into a white light. In the light, I saw my parents. With both my legs I ran up to them to give them a hug. I didn't find anything more happy than that.

Current day Elmore

A couple of kids male and female walk into the graveyard. Who lead them was none other than Tobias along with Banana Joe. The girls decided to come along with the boys when they were finishing up some things. Gumball and Darwin came along after their Mom let them. She thinks it would be okay to go out in the dark with kids she trust. Tobias sits on a tombstone on sight. Banana Joe stood by him.

"Okay, tonight we bring you for a spooky tale about love and loss. The person we're talking about is a German man who is a Nazi veteran. After the war was over he went into hiding for the terrible crimes he has commited. His father served for the German Empire. In 1945 he was murder by ex-nazi soldiers. Denying the fact to live alone for eternity, his wife committed suicide leaving the German man alone. Years later, his friends who serve under with him started a gang. They ransacked and murder many people until the police caught up with them, His friends escape while this man was not lucky. He escape arrest by killing himself in this graveyard. Some say his spirit still haunts this place that if disturb, he will take possession of your own body and take your free will. Any questions now that I'm done?" No response. "Any who with further ado, we will commence with the stay. Who ever stays in the graveyard for the rest of the night, Me and Banana Joe will give out 20 bucks. Is everyone ready?" The students shouted yes including a mysterious voice. "Who said that? Was that you guys?" Everybody shook their heads. Tobias takes a look of a voice that came behind them to see a terrifying monster scare him with sharp claws and teeth. It's appearance was like a ghoulish demon. Banana Joe and him ran away from that horrifying thing. The demon transforms into a person which is none other than Carrie. She laughs at the terrified boys.

"You should have seen your faces." Tobias and the others were not happy about that. "Carrie, that was overboard. I want you to tone it down." Gumball said upset. "Fine, I will." Carrie accepting the deal although she was a little bit unhappy about it. Penny points out who was the ghost behind. The mysterious ghost who know one doesn't know speaks up.

"Who dares disturb my rest?" Everybody pointed their fingers to Tobias and his friend. "Hey!" They both said. "Prepare to pay for your misdeed." The children scream and ran away from the scene. It then turn into a Scooby Doo like chase. The kids hide in each grave. Each time the ghost tries to find them, they move someplace else. It was all fun and games until it got annoying. So Gumball hits the ghost with a rock taking him down.

"Let's find out who this guy really is." Gumball unmasks the ghost revealing the Eggheads. Everybody was surprise by this then they all got furious at them.

"Wait, we can explain. We just wanted to have fun and we were basically trying to get revenge on Gumball for leaving us at the mall naked and we would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids in this graveyard." Suddenly another ghost appear by the time they finish their sentence. Tobias calls that ghost a fake since this was all still part of a trick. He goes and tries to remove the suppose mask, but it won't budge. No one can be stupid enough to glue a mask to their face leaving only 1 reason: a real ghost.

"It's a real ghost." The German ghost screeches hurting the ears of the childrens. It said next in a ghostly tone while also furious. "GET OUT!" Everybody made a run to get out of the graveyard. They all make it out to the front entrance, but Gumball falls behind. As the ghost closes in on the feline, his brother notices and attacks the ghost resulting in them being rolled down a small hill. Once the ghost is unconscious from the fall, Darwin goes into a fish like frenzy and keeps on punching him until the German ghost disappears. After the frenzy Darwin walks up to Gumball to see if he was fine.

"Are you okay, dude?" Darwin asked. Gumball only nod his head since he didn't want to speak. Darwin helps Gumball up. Since he was probably in shock the only thing to do is to help him walk home. It took a while because the lights turn on meaning it was possibly after midnight. Luckily, they got back home after identifying their street and house. The two brothers attempt to sneak in through their own house in order to avoid their possibly worried mother, but are caught anyway by her when walking up the stair.

"Where have you two been? You were suppose to be back by 10:00. What happened?" Gumball and Darwin begin explaining starting from the beginning. Nicole who was already tire told them to save it for the morning. She told them to go to bed. Gumball got into his bed while Darwin got into his fish bowl. Both siblings told each other good night then fell fast to sleep. Outside the window was suppose to be the light from the moon, but this time it was the German ghost staring at the two through it smiling.

**This is basically all the idea I have for this chapter. There is also another story that I'm making only with humor. I been working on it for a while. While I was doing that, I decided to publish a western story since I have played the game Red Dead Redemption. Also plan is another supernatural story focused on Richard and an Assassin's Creed story with Gumball being 18. He will fight the American UTN in a Second American Civil War. A war broke out between the US and UTN supporters in the West. So the country is split in two. The Americans are on the East side while the UTN got the West side. Most of the American UTN government is made up of US citizens even before the invasion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball wakes up at 6:00 AM. He would go do his routine he does to get ready for school. So he puts on his clothes he pretty much wears everyday including the sweater his dad got from a sewage outlet. Then as usual he goes downstairs to get some breakfast, but this time it was different. On the couch he saw a mysterious figure just lying there. He checks to see who it was but is shock on who it was. It was his dad. He was murdered. His eyes gouged out. The body was mutilated. Cuts were all over it. Trails of blood coming out of him. The shocked cat sees the terror on his face. The rabbit's jaw lied open. Possibly from screaming. Gumball rushes into the kitchen only to see his dear sister Anais getting dragged outside by robbers. No one sees him yet. Lucky him. Nicole was all tied with some kind of special rope she can't brake. Her mouth was all covered up by a cloth.

"This one I would do." The robber then chuckle. This made Nicole worry since she can't break out of the unbreakable rope. She try with all her strength, but it can't be broken. The robber then puts her on her back and pulls her knees away.

"Now this is probably is gonna hurt." He unzips his pants and prepares to do it with his own mom. Gumball couldn't stand to watch it. He had to save her even if he puts his own life in danger.

"Get away from my mom!" The unidentified man looks at Gumball. "Hello Gumball, I'm glad to see you again." He said. This confuses Gumball.

"How do you know my name?" The robber removes his mask revealing it was the same ghost that attacked him before. Gumball was shocked and paralyzed. The ghost could see he was in fear. He laughs evilly.

"Before you say another word, how about you have some fish." The German ghost opens the oven which was done cooking something and presents it to Gumball. It was horrible. Disgusting to see. It was his own fish brother. He was mutilated badly. Blood rushed down the tray dripping down to the floor. His guts and parts were all visible. For the topping was his eyes. He was all cut up as seen on the marks. This was enough to make Gumball barf right there on the floor upon seeing his cooked brother.

"What's wrong? Don't like fish?" He laughs at his cowardness. The young cat ran out the door with the ghost on his tail. The only thing he did next was ran all the way to Tobias's house. He knocks on the door very fast.

"Tobias, open the door!" Gumball shouts.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I heard Gumball's voice in panic pounding on the door. With my parents asleep and Rachel, I went downstairs and opened the door to see what is up.

"Gumball, it's six in the morning. What do you possibly want?" He points me to something coming to the house. I look closer to see it wasn't any regular animal or a person. It was a demonic creature. Had no eyes. No ears. Only a snout. It's jaw was all the way out. That thing probably wants to eat Gumball. The body is skinny. It also had sharp foot and claws. After seeing the detail I panic.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Gumball said I have to let him in. I was stuck with two choices. Leave him to die outside or let him in. If I let him in, they could kill me. Although then again leaving him outside is the best choice, but then they could climb inside my house and eat me afterward. Only one choice is chosen.

"Get in! Quick!" I close the door when he gets in. A demon hits it's head on the door. I then heard it run somewhere later.

"What happened?" Gumball explains what has happened to the rest of his family including the part of what happen to Darwin and Richard. What ever happened to his mom and sister is unknown.

"So what your saying is these type of demons killed your parents" Gumball nodded. "Great. We got demons on the loose who are looking for people to feed on." I said.

"It could be worse." Gumball states. "How could this get any worse?" By the point I said that the house's power is turned off. It was all dark. Perfect for anyone to attack. I look around making sure no one was in the house. Nothing in sight. All I begin hearing was a strange chant.

"_Here we are. Here we are. Here we are. Here we are." _It sounds close. But I checked. No one could be inside. A noises buzzes up behind me. I took a turn around only to see nothing. Probably just the wind. I turned back around but this time seeing a demon screamed at my face. It picks me up then in a flash I was flown out the window. I looked around to see the same demons surrounding me. This is not going to end good for me.

**Gumball P.O.V.**

The demon in the house teleports outside the house. I watched as it moves closer to Tobias. It then bites a piece of his finger off. Tobias screams. The demons starts tearing his body and limbs apart and eats it. Tobias was a goner. It doesn't take along until the demon turns back to me screeching. I jump out another window and began a run again. They would not stop coming for me. I knew there was a place that would be safe. I kept running until I stop. This was it. Elmore Junior High School. I walk inside seeing everything was off. Only darkness filled the halls and rooms. I walk around a little bit until finding Miss Simian's classroom. As I open the door, the lights filled my eye. Next I heard Banana Joe.

"Get it." One of the eggheads hits me in the head with a chair. Next thing I know I was on the floor.

"Guy, it's just Gumball." It was Penny. I know that soothing voice. I stood up to see everyone of my classmates. Well, almost everyone. Also in the room is the old Miss Simian. Her lover Principal Brown. Finally was the doughnut cop. He was busy calling someone to go and handle the demons.

"We need help. Demons are attacking Elmore. Send in the US Air Force, Navy, Rangers, Marines, Army, anyone. You get it? Okay." The phone is hangs ups. Principal Brown asked when they would come. 2 hours.

"At least we got some of the students here safe. Make sure they don't go anywhere. I'm going to look around for any wood we can use." Principal Brown leaves the room to go search for any available resource leaving Miss Simian and the cop with us.

"So what happen to your parents Penny?" Penny starts shedding tears. I didn't mean to make her cry. Something bad must have happen.

"Those demons. They just came in and maimed them. Then mutilated all of them. I can't believe it. I'm all alone now. I have no one." She cries even harder. I gave her a hug to comfort her. She will be traumatized for life after this. This day would be stored in the back of their memory. One day it will all be just a dream. We both hugged it out hoping this would end soon. Somewhere in Elmore stood an abandoned warehouse. This is the location of Anais and Nicole Watterson. The evil ghost who took his mother was busy talking with an old friend who fought with him to the fall of Berlin. Nicole was with another one of his friends getting "special treatment". Anais was strapped to a corner with no way of escaping.

"This is a great day isn't it." The best friend said. "Yeah it is. At least the second world war is over and we survived the fall of Berlin. I remember all in my head. The Soviets murder their way through the country. Most were killed when surrendering. I had another friend at Stalingrad. He didn't make it. The Red Army slit his throat with no mercy. They didn't even leave our woman alone. The Russians took sexual advantage of them. Good thing we're not like them." This made the German ghost's friend wonder about what is happening to their captive.

"But aren't we doing that to this woman inside that room, Frederich?" He sighs. "We are doing what is best for us. We'll see our consequences later, but right now, let's enjoy." The man who was doing stuff with Nicole came out of the room.

"Well done with her. I think she passed out." He said. "Then look likes we're done here. We took care of the mother. We tied up the child. Now to catch that boy. Those who disturb the dead are better off dead." Frederich's best friend told him the US military is coming. "I know. I have sent a message to our spiritual brothers. They will know. Both will go for the military and these girls. The result is getting ripped to pieces. Now let's go before they find us. We got ourselves a manhunt." The group leaves the girl who would later be shredded to pieces by the evil demons.

2 hours later

"Alright boys. Today we're serving live demon chow. We're are going to eat them good and make sure we lick every spot left on the plate. Are we clear?" The Lieutenant said. "Sir yes sir!" Everyone said. The entire US military was called in. Navy, Air Force, Rangers, and Marines. This is an effective operation. Save any survivors. Eliminate the threat if possible. If all else fails, a nuclear bomb is imminent. Things so far was going smooth. Two known people who were riding the chopper was two best friends Mordecai and Rigby.

"We're are going to kick some butt." Rigby said "Yeah we are." Both says "Oooooohhhhhhhhh" which was their most often used phrase.

"Time for us to kick some demon butt and send them back underground from where they came. Whoo!" Bower said exclaiming.

"There is Elmore folks. Weather calls for raining demons and stormy weather with a chance of boiling rocks over. Look likes everything will start out smooth with this operation." A flying demon bat crashes into one of the helicopters taking it down with it.

"Holy-" Another flying bat crashes into their helicopter, but it gets loose. The downside was it took a screaming co pilot with it.

"We're screw now." A young private said. He prepares to jump out of the vehicle only to be stopped.

"We stay in this fight private. You so as much as leave your post I will shoot you." The black hawk shook to the right making the private fall into the water. All he thought that he was safe now. That is when a water serpent sees him and gets him with his strong sharp jaws. The screaming private is dragged underwater with it.

"Damn! Anyone else see that? We're not going to make it!" shouted a corporal. "We're not evading this battle. Keep taking us in." One sergeant points out an incoming boiling rock. It struck off the tail rotor on impact.

"Damn it. Look's like this is a one way ride. See you later on the ground." Rook's black hawk makes it out of the fire with luck reaching their landing zone. All Marines roped down to the now filled streets filled with civilians running for their lives and demons hunting them down.

"Shoot them!" M16's sprayed their bullets onto the demons who had no eyes nor nostrils until they are no longer living. Seconds later the bodies mysteriously vaporizes.

"What the hell? That was some freaky thing I have ever seen." said Robert. "Keep your eyes peel. Focus on your mission. Make sure these White Terrors are dead." The squad was confused. _What are White Terrors _they wondered.

"These guys don't have name so why not. Besides these type of demons don't have noses and eyes, but they cause terror with sharp feet and claws. Plus their appearance is ghostly white. And that is why we should call them White Terrors." Everyone agrees with the name after the explanation. The squad of Marines walk through the streets. Their M16s armed and ready to go. Eyes looking through the sights of the weapon. As they continue walking no other White Terrors or other demons didn't appear. The only thing seen was the demon bats attacking all the helicopters in the air. US Navy was preoccupied by the lava rocks. Some has been damaged already. Further into the city, still no sign of anything, only thing found were basically the bodies. Most of them ripped apart, gutted, or decapitated. Guts, intestines, legs, and arms all laid on the bloody ground along with many heads. Couple of them were mostly families running away. Childrens who didn't make it were all covered in blood stains. Those animals. Killing innocent kids. The walk was long. Everyone only saw some sighting of mysterious figures. Maybe those things were planning to do something later. What does matter is trying to get the civilians, secure the town, and go home. Everybody stop because they needed to get the status on the city to command. Then that is when they found out communications was low. They needed to get to higher ground, but where?

"Found where we can get high ground!" Bower points out to a fancy hotel. No one knows what the name is because the sign was damaged. This was their best option. The Marines walks inside without opening any doors mainly cause it got destroyed during the attack.

"Here's the plan. We're going to split up. Survivors may be inside this building. Watch out for them. Also watch for any of those White Terrors or any other monsters. We'll split into teams. Mordecai and Rigby, you'll take the stairs." Both the boys groaned. "Me and Bower will take the elevator to the top. As for the rest of you, take your pick. Oorah?" Each soldier choose which one to go with. Most got the lieutenant and Bower. The others got you know who.

**Bower's P.O.V.**

After the pick me and the lieutenant get in the elevator along with my old chums, Robert and Matau. I pushed the highest number there is. Then away we go. This would be a long ride since the highest number was 50. Who knew this hotel was big? In order to keep ourselves from getting bored.

"So how are you guys doing?" Discussion begins. Robert said he and his family were doing fine. Matau also. Or so he says. The lieutenant is doing good with his. Matau is busy with his family schedule which he started to get more time with his kids and wife. Too bad he isn't as lucky as me. I have a great life going. My boy is on the football team just like me. The next question I was going to ask might upset Matau a little bit.

"So... How is your fear of the tunnels going, Matau?" No response. At least not yet. Back in Vietnam, Matau was going through the rat tunnels. He was doing well. Shoots anything he sees. This included some rats. That is when everything goes wrong. His flashlight went out leaving him stranded inside the hornet's nest. It took hours to find him. By then he was in shock. Matau luckily recovers at the army hospital. He was put back into the fight and fought every NVA until the end of the war.

"I'm doing fine. Although here is one thing you should know. When I was stuck in those tunnel, it was absolute darkness. I heard their voices. Even the rats. All of them squirming around me. I didn't even make a move. I saw through their eyes. They are vicious. Enough to eat the skins off me. I fear the enemy would come and kill me when I wasn't looking. What would happen if I did die? My kids would not see me. I wanted to have time with them including Miranda, my oldest daughter. Most importantly I would never have seen my wife again. She was the only person that cared about me and loved me during college when I was picked on for being different. Aside from that I did some thinking. Were we suppose to be in Vietnam? Cause after a couple years of fighting, the US started losing. The public turned on us veterans. I'm now know we shouldn't have been there. It was horrible. Young kids are probably haunted by the war for life. Remember this, Bower. Sometimes things just don't work out, but in the end it will turn out fine. We will be helped by our families. They always have our backs even at bad times." The elevator comes to a stop. It was impossible. Elevator is in perfect condition.

"Please tell me there isn't something wrong with the wire." The lieutenant asked. "If I told you it was fine, I would be lying" I said. The elevator shakes.

"Oh come on!" shouted Matau. The elevator next starts descending to the bottom floor of the hotel. We all scream as this was happening. The lights cut off sometime later. Screeching is heard through the top of this thing. We hold on to each other. This way all of us wouldn't get seriously hurt. We held on as we finally reached the last floor. All of us bounced up and we fell down hard.

Elmore Junior High School

Principal Brown was still looking for some wood. So far nothing. He did found some nails lying around. Possibly for some giggles. They will know who they are messing with. The greatest principal ever. Not really says from some students. With all the walking around with the flashlight for hours Brown is getting tired. How the school is fit to have this size is unknown to him. Principal Brown is ready to call it quit when he finally finds something special. The wood shop. He gets inside to be meet by some wood dust. Smell was horrible, but that wasn't the point. Wood was.

"Now to find some good old planks. This better turn into a zombie apocalypse." He looks everywhere. All kinds of planks were around. Short, medium, and large. Pretty sure the large wasn't important nor were the short ones. Principal Brown picks up all the medium sized finished planks from the table. After he turns around he sees one of his student, Tobias.

"Mr. Tobias, what are you doing?" the principal said with anger. He should have gone to Miss Simian's classroom then he should have been told to stay there.

"Nothing much. I want to give you a present" said a smiling Tobias. Not that kind of happy nice smile. A mysterious grin. This attracts Principal Brown's attention. Lights turn on. That was impossible. Electricity was cut off. An electric saw turns on even though its not connected. Tobias takes hold of that very object without even touching it. This old principal is shocked. He knows Tobias is not himself. Something is wrong with him. _Swish! _Pain is what Brown felt. His focus shifts from Tobias to the middle of his own body. Shockingly, it turns out to be the saw. The saw was still sawing out chunks of his skins and insides. Suddenly the saw goes down quickly to his feet. Tobias was controlling it. The saw then moves up to the upper part of his body ending in the equipment going to the top of his head while also destroying his brain. Tobias repeats the action up and down. As he does more chunks of him splatter all over the ceiling, tables, and floors until he finally splits open. One went one way while the other took the opposite. On the floor now lies a leaking bloody body. The evil Tobias laughs in a demonic voice. Next, soon after he puts a strange looking egg on the deceased Brown.

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Brown." The colored rainbow kid walks out of the bloody chunk covered room as the mysterious egg begins hatching. A little bit of the shell cracks open and what comes out was a little hand with claws.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the classroom, Gumball was chatting it up with Penny. Everybody else seem do be doing their own thing. The boys were planning everything out on how to escape the school safely. The girls were all chatting. The teachers and staff were working with an evacuation plan to get the students out safely to make sure none of those demons got in. That is when Tobias comes in by kicking the door open getting everyone's attention.

"Hello fellas, how is it going?" Gumball couldn't believe it. He saw him murdered by those beasts with his own eyes. He calls him out as a possessed demon. Boy was he right. Tobias or so he claims dashes to Penny grabbing her and held out a demonic claw. The White Terrors. They must have done something to his mind. His mind is now dark. He is now no longer the same boy the kids knew.

"Don't you do anything you cat. You move one spot and she gets it. All I need you to do it to come with me so I can show you something." This is his only chance of making sure Penny is safe so he stands down. Penny is let go and ran to the corner. Tobias uses his special power to teleport us into the room Principal Brown was in. His body lie there right on the floor covered in blood. His insides were visible. They were cut by a saw. What would Miss Simian do if she was here. Run for help or break down after seeing what has just happened. Probably the second one. Principal Brown's body shook. That's impossible. He was dead. His split body molded back together. This is not normal. The body is remade in a now demonic version. His face was full of cuts. Eyes were blank. The face looks like it was battered. His shriek was even evil. Principal Brown jumps on Gumball saying the words that come to mine in some what a twisted evil voice like that German ghost man.

"You are mine..You will pay...Feel my wrath...You will suffer... Prepare to die!" A humvee comes crashing through the wall hitting Principal Brown into Tobias who are then both pushed straight into piles of wood which falls on them. Gumball goes to thank the driver who had saved him from certain death only to discover he was not moving. He's dead. His foot was still on the pedal meaning he was killed while driving the vehicle somewhere. Since he is deceased, Gumball drags the body out so he can drive it. This would be breaking the law, but everybody is in distressed right now so he's pretty sure the cops wouldn't mind. Gumball checks his outside mirrors to make sure no one was behind him. Then he checked the mirror inside the car. Gumball sees this time the ghost who has it out for him. Gumball drives the vehicle into him, but since he's a ghost the humvee passes through him. The young cat had to get out of here quickly. The direction he chooses is a street to the east. He drives down the street which was still full of fleeing and panicking people. One man was grabbed by a giant bat and that creature flies off with him in it's feet. White Terrors were killing everyone in their sight including the children. One of them noticed the driving vehicle and attacked it. The creature keeps pounding on Gumball's humvee but it didn't make him stop. Gumball drives the creature into a stop sign which causes him to get off.

"Eat that you filth!" A car drives past the humvee very fast. The next one was heading straight for him until he evades it. For the next two minutes he begins making sure he evades any cars coming at him. Some cars were lucky enough to drive past him. This is when he comes across a damaged road. Gumball presses his foot on a stop pedal. The humvee slides toward near the broken street. Gumball gets a good look to see that at the bottom of the hold lie a lava infested cave. He knew he had to drive back to another direction. Problem is that hundreds of demons were closing in on him. Surely the military vehicle couldn't survive hundreds of evil creatures attacking it. Now he was ready to accept his fate at the hands of death. Nothing could save him now. Gumball closes his eyes. Until...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Gumball reopens them to see the German ghost again. "It looks like the hands of fate has finally catch up to you fool. Looks like it has chosen death as your destiny. Now it's time to show it you. Get him my brothers." The demons all prepare to rip him apart. What will happen afterward is unknown. A helicopter comes in at the scene right at that time. Only thing that is wrong was that the pilot has lost controlled of it since it was hit by one of those demonic bats.

"This is Charlie Nine Alpha! I have lost control! Shit! Shit! Shit!" The pilot screams and crashes into a heavily damaged building. The result causes the building to lose it stance. It starts falling to the right side of a street Gumball is on. Apparently he wasn't going to die by evil forces from who knows where. He was going to be met by by a face of heavy concrete. Gumball screams in terror as the building was going to crush him. A thought he had in mind is he regrets going to that graveyard. This wouldn't have all happen if he had stayed at his safe home. Now his family is gone, everyone is going to die, and Penny is doomed. The building crushes him while he had his last thought. Thinking about his love he would not see ever again.

**Sorry this chapter is way short. Anyway I hope you enjoy this update.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gumball. Gumball. Get up." Gumball opens his eye to see his brother alive. He looks around the room. Nothing is damaged. It was all just a horrible dream.

"Come on dude. We need to go to school." The boys went downstairs after getting dressed and brushing their teeth to see everything was normal as usual. Nicole was fine and not taken "advantage" off. Anais was kidnapped. Richard was in perfect condition.

"Kids, you're going to miss your bus." Anais, Darwin, and Gumball ran to the bus. Just in time as the bus takes off. Gumball sat with Darwin as usual. He still can't believe he is alive even though he died which was in the nightmare. Gumball couldn't hold it in. He feels nervous about what happened. What if this is a prediction or better yet a trick given to him by that ghost. He had to tell him.

"Hey Darwin, did you have any strange dreams lately like last night?" Darwin shook his head. He asks his brother why.

"It's because I had this very strange dream. You and Dad somehow died. Mom and Anais, I didn't know what happened to them. All I knew is that they were bound by ropes. Then that is when everything broke loose. These things called White Terrors and these giant flying bats attacked Elmore. Plus there were flying lava balls coming from underground. Then there was the US military which were sent to kill them all. Finally to end it all a building fell on me. Next thing I know I woke up to see you on me." Darwin could not respond to what he is told. He only raised one of his eyebrow in question. Outside the window, the blue feline saw a man who had light brown skin. He had on somewhat a head dress. It's appears to be some sort of Native American one. What was visible was his muscles which are shown off all over his body. The only clothes he wore was a loincloth. He was running on the sidewalk going somewhere unknown. He turns to see Gumball looking at him. Gumball retreats by turning away.

"Darwin, there's a man running on the sidewalk wearing a loincloth. Look to your right." Darwin looks to see what he is talking about. No one is seen.

"Dude, I think you're just being paranoid." Gumball couldn't believe it. He didn't believe it. Maybe he was being paranoid or maybe he was right. Either that or something else is already happening. After getting to school, Miss Simian assigned everyone a 4 page assignment on the history of Elmore. Gumball is bored by this. Miss Simian then reminded him what happened last time when he didn't turn in his assignment. That was one five hour detention. Class was dismissed at the last minute so the students could go to the library to get information. Luckily Gumball has learned how to read, but it was difficult. He went up to the librarian.

"Excuse me? Where can I find "The History of Elmore"?" Gumball asked. She points it out for him. "Thanks" He gets the book and brings it to the table.

"Let's see what you got for me book." He looks through all the pages. It had interesting things like the California Gold Rush, the Forty Niners, and some showed a couple of Native American culture. In the next pages, Gumball starts finding more symbols. They look like it belongs to them. On the next page he flips through, he sees animal signs. One of them is apparently circled. A bald eagle. Gumball had know idea what that means. He puts his finger onto the symbol. Flash. He sees flashes. A couple of them. A native is in them. Running. From who? The native shoots a man with an arrow. More flashes show him killing a couple people with his hunting knife. The last picture played reveals a bald eagle carving on some sort of tree in the forest. Gumball snaps back into reality right when Penny asked if he was okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Penny smiled. She tells him she was going to the restroom. Gumball gives her a goodbye hug which made him more happy until she left the room.

Penny is cleaning her hands mainly cause of a food fight that started at her house. Mostly her cousins started it. When she gets her head out of the sink she sees a person in a mirror. A little girl. She had a short black hair tied into a ponytail. Her appearance is a typical American girl except she wore an 19th century clothing. She had on some wooden shoes. Wonder where she get them from. Probably from bark. Her skin was smooth and white. It made her look like an angel. Penny turns around to see she is actually behind her.

"Uh... hi. Are you lost?" She only gave a giggle. The girl ran out the bathroom. Penny did not want her being scared so she ran out to go get her. She looks around in every direction. The little girl is nowhere to be seen. 'That's impossible.' Penny thought. 'She couldn't have just disappeared quickly.' She quickly gets the heck out of there to go back into the library. She needed something to get it out of her mind. 'Books.' She said in her mind. From that point, every student was studying. They all read everything in their own books until to the point the bell rings. Meaning it was time for lunch. Gumball and Darwin after getting food chose a table to sit together. Penny who was still thinking about the thing that had happened decides to go talk to them.

"Hey guys." Penny greeted them. "Hey Penny." They both responded. "So did anything happen to you guys that seemed strange today?" Darwin shook his head in disagreement. Gumball however was alerted by this.

"It happened to me." Penny got his attention by his words. "So what happened?" Gumball sighed for a second, but goes on to tell it. He explained things like a circled bald eagle, flashes, and even a look at a man who is a native. After finishing he asked Penny what happened to her. She starts right off saying all she saw was a little girl who appeared from nowhere and ran out the bathroom only to disappear. Hearing both sides of their stories, Darwin gave his thoughts.

"I think you two have finally lost it." Darwin giving his idea of what is happening. This upsets both of them.

"What? We're not crazy!" Gumball shouted. "Tsk, Tsk, Gumball. Denial. You really are losing it." Gumball grabs Darwin then punches him in the eye.

"Shut up!" Gumball then throws him into a table hurting his head. This drew the attentions of the students especially Principal Brown.

"Watterson, what is wrong with you today? Damaging other students with anger? To my office now. No buts" So he found himself in deep trouble now since Principal Brown called his parents and Darwin to the office. Darwin was given an ice pack to heal the pain. Gumball wasn't worried about his dad, but for his mom, that's a different story.

"Gumball Watterson, why did you hurt Darwin? He's almost like your brother. You can't just lose it and almost kill someone." Nicole scolded him.

"Yeah, but mom-"

"No buts." Nicole interrupted. "Starting today, you're grounded until Saturday. Do you have it clear?" she asked.

"Yes mom." Gumball said in a bad mood. Principal Brown sent him home under suspension for about two days. Lucky him. Darwin was sent back to the nurse.

Tobias P.O.V.

I came out of the classroom after the bell rang at 3:00. I heard Gumball was sent back home with a suspension. Wonder what's his deal? Anyway, today I was going to have a wonderful day with mom and dad leaving for a vacation leaving me with she who should not be mention. Why was she put in charge? She threw a party when they were gone and somehow managed to kiss Darwin. I don't get how she's interested in him. Another thing I don't get. Isn't he Masami's boyfriend? Maybe she was telling a lie. I think her attitude is why she can't get a real boyfriend. I went to retrieve my stuff in my locker. When I opened it, I have discovered something horrifying. Terrible. Disgusting. It was a decapitated head. Looks fresh as I can tell. Blood ran down through my locker. It's eyes were missing like they were removed. His scalp also seem to be missing like it was removed with a knife. I could also see the top of the skull. I closed my locker in horror. Who would do something like this? A paranormal entity or some sick twisted person. I decided to go home without my things. This was a bad move. What if someone discovered it? I would be blame. Even put in jail or even juvie. I pray that no one will find it and hope everything is okay the next day.

At the Watterson's house, everything happened normally like everyday except Gumball's punishment took place. He wasn't allowed to watch TV and play video games. Even though he wasn't allow to do this, he somehow manages to live through it and in time when dinner starts. By then it reached 10:00 and everybody went to sleep. Gumball took a while before falling asleep because of what might happen. What if he has a different dream like the one yesterday? It doesn't matter. If he doesn't get some sleep, his mom would kill him. So he does it. He closes his eyes and is ready to see what was going to happen.

Native Man P.O.V.

I stand on a strong branch and overlooked my environment to see if any of the blues were around. You see, I have decided to retaliate against these Americans. They force us and my family to leave by force. Weeks before we were required to move away, but we refused and stood our ground until things took a turn for the worse. The soldiers came and forcefully removed us. We walked for many days being watched by their soldiers. If we were to run, they would shoot and kill us. I have managed to escape with only some minor grazes. But they were sent to catch me. I wouldn't let them kill me. I am forced to use my friend. The nature. Nature will give me help in these times. A man suddenly appeared with a blue uniform and held a rifle. I hope I wouldn't be spotted due to the thickness of the trees. This man however manages to find me. He apparently uses smell to locate his preys. He was the hunter. Now he will become the prey as I was. I quickly drew out my bow and arrow pointing it at him. I let go off my arrow. The arrow hits him in the chest. With no medicine, he would surely die as he took a hit to the chest. I advance through the harsh snow when I took his supplies. The cold was unbearable for me to stand. On the trail most of my friends die from the harsh winter. We didn't have any proper clothing for these conditions. The blues force us to keep walking without any burials made for them. These men are imperialists. They don't deserve any honor for what they have done. Their government still honor them either way. Even the people. I walked and walked seeing nothing in sight but the snow. It isn't until I heard something.

"Who's there?" No response came. "Who or what are you? Show yourself!" Something comes out of the bushes. It growled at me. I knew it wasn't human. I had encountered one wolf. It's fur were covered by some snow. From the looks of it's sharp teeth and face, I could see he was not happy seeing me. I knew I had to be careful. If I try to run, it will hunt me down and so will it's friend. These wolves are the ones I know. I know they travel in packs. I turn around and saw more wolves looking at me in aggression. I had to think of something. I scavenge through my sack which was stolen from that man to see he had some meat. I picked it up then throw it to the wolf in front of me. It's friend join in on the meat giving me enough time to get out of there. I ran away as far as possible when I found a slope and slid on back. I landed in a bush with no signs of injury. I climbed a tree to make sure I have a good sight of the area. I saw no sign of any soldiers which was a good sign. I decided I should travel by tree by tree in order to avoid detection. I kept moving. Using my foot and hands to get to another. This was going swell. Wish I could live in a place near here, but can't. Wish I couldn't have my family along. Although I knew they would be safer on the trail. I hope my wife and daughter makes it. If they don't, the blues will pay. All is going well. I didn't fall to the ground so far. Then I heard voices. I came closer to the voices in a near tree. I see it was a couple of men resting. These guys are patrol. Had to take them out if I want to continue. With a strong rope dart I made, I threw it at one at them. Now that I had them I slowly descend to the ground while the soldier is dragged and hung by the tree. The rest of them notice on what just happened. Now was my chance. I jumped out and knifed a guy in the head. The others try to kill me with swords. I deflect 2 of them and slit their throats. A guy threw himself at me arming a pistol which is now pointed at my face. I force him off which causes him to drop his gun. I grabbed it and fired. Another one attempts to kill, but I shot him first before he could. The last of the blues ran off into the deep forest. I had to catch him. He could tell his friends what he saw. I ran as fast as I can even using the trees. When he got close to my position, I jumped from the tree with my weapon and the knife goes through his body. What was next? Well, I had to tell them I was here. I chose a symbol as a description. This symbol was part of my family. I carved a tree using the bloody knife to form a bald eagle. Like me, an eagle soars through the sky. I soar through the trees watching my prey. I ran off into the deep forest before anyone could see me. These kind of heroic deeds will show the government that we will not be messed with.

In Penny's dream...

Little Girl's P.O.V.

I played, played, and played in the garden. I ran around it. I done my chores so I could get a chance to play. My daddy was off doing important stuff. It was me and my mommy. Before I went out, me and mommy did fun stuff. She's the best mommy in the world. I had a doll named Sally. She and I do lots of adventure. She's also my best friend. My mommy suddenly came out and saw me.

"Jane, after you're done playing, will you help me gather up some food." That is when I stopped and ran for her.

"Ready." She giggled. I giggled also. We spent the whole day gathering up the food for daddy and his friends. This is going to be great. By the time we finished, it reached night time. We went into our lovely house. By that time, I was told to go to bed meaning it was time to see Sally again. I ran into my room and closed the door behind me.

Daniel's P.O.V.

I came into my house to see my lovely wife, Eleanor. She's still the most beautiful women I had laid eyes on since we first met. My boss came in and sat in his chair along with his friends. I still wonder why I brought them along on this day. In the morning, a gang of natives assaulted and burned down a house full of people. I don't think they would get us. Not anytime soon. So we had a lovely chat about what is going on. So far, there have been some tensions between the north and south lately. Hope this isn't start a war. My family needed to live without any kind of war happening. We then talked about things like politics, the economy which is going well in this town, and then the business. He then mentioned he was giving me a promotion.

"A promotion?" I said with joy. "Yes. You have been working hard lately and I think a good man like you deserves more recognition. So starting tomorrow, you will be tasked with keeping the workers intact as co manager." I cheered in joy. _Knock, knock, knock._ It came from outside. From the front door. My wife goes to open it to discover it was gang of gun wielding men. One comes in shooting my boss. His dead body lays on the chair with blood running down to his shoes.

"Get down on the ground! Get down on the fucking ground!" He next asks if anyone else is in the house with them. One of them goes in to check a room. There he finds my daughter.

"Daddy!" The man hits the child. Upon sight Eleanor attacks the man. In response he fires his gun at the ceiling for a warning. Knowing the girls are in trouble I threw myself at the man also taking hold of his gun. I fired. I opened my eyes. He's dead.

"Hello?" I know that didn't come from inside the house. I took a look out to see there was more of them.

"I think I see one of them. Fire the cannons." A couple of them came out with it loading the ammo into it. Then they fired. It nearly killed me. Only knocked us back.

"Run out the back door! Run!" We rushed quickly avoiding gunshots and made it out. What's next: avoid the cannons. We dash across the field of green grass trying to evade cannon balls. A direct hit means death. I run as fast as I could trying to catch up with Eleanor and our daughter but I couldn't run any faster. Something happened to me. Long time ago, I served in the Mexican-American war. I got hit by a cannon, The result from it fractured my knee. I can't run as fast like I did after the war. After taking a few more steps, bad timing happens. I fell from my fractured knee giving me pain. Eleanor looks back at me lying there in the grass. She and Ellie came back for me. Both help me fled into the forest hoping to avoid anyone following us. I just hope we get to safety. For my family's sake.

Meanwhile in Tobias's mind

Unknown Man's P.O.V.

I turned on a very strange video camera I found. These natives. They're not Native Americans. They're something else. They are not human. I could tell. These people do not look anything like them. They somewhat carried weapons I have never seen before. Maybe they're from the future. Maybe the lord has finally sent his horseman's to come and kill me.

"My name is Dimitri Menkov. Many days ago I found this strange camera. I'm not sure where it came from. Maybe it's a message from our lord and savior or perhaps something else has visited us. I have spent my research trying to find out what these things are. I am still working on my progress. So far I found some things they carry with them." I got out a strange weapon shaped into a ball presenting it.

"This is somewhat some kind of hand bomb. I could only find two purposes for this weapon. Either for throwing it blowing up in the face of an enemy or for suicide. Still not sure." I grabbed onto another weapon I have took.

"This is like some sort of sword. Only it's in some sort of strange symbols. I already know this is use to kill." I placed it down carefully making sure not to get it damaged. I picked up some sort of mini gun.

"I am most interested in this one. This can fire a dozen bullets out in rapid fire. Impossible. Got to be the work of future dwellers. I hope we get this in the military soon." I put the weapon down carefully making sure it wouldn't fire if I dropped it. I begun showing everything else from uniforms, armor, daggers, knives, and a strange shield. These items have the same thing on them. A bald eagle. What does it mean?

"I now move on to our last item of today. For now. Could find more. Who knows? This is some sort of medicine in a small glass or serum as it says on it. I'm not sure what this does. I'm going to be careful with this or something bad might hap-" The serum sprays strange liquid into my eye. I really need to learn to be more careful with these type of things. The pain from the liquid feels like it's burning the insides of my head. Another effect to this is something horrible. More horrible than a disease that made me sick for a while: Blindness. I'm not sure how long this could last. I just hope no one notices. My door is kicked open. I could hear it. Voices started appearing. Unfriendly ones. I felt a sharp pain coming from my chest. With my finger I touched it to find out what is going on. I felt liquid. I tasted it to find out what it was. It was my own blood. I was bleeding.

Camera View

The camera records of what is happening. So far one native jumps on him. With his knife, he starts cutting into the man's neck. He sawed it left and right, left and right until his head comes off. Next he gorged his eye out. Then he scalped the head leaving no traces of skin on the skull. After finishing, the natives cheered in bloody glory. The head belonging to the man is thrown out the window. A native notices a camera was filming what happened. The pack noticed it belong to one of their friends. The film had evidence. There is one thing left to do.

"We need to get rid of this. Bury it somewhere deep in the woods. Come on." The native turns off the camera.

We exit out of Penny's dream and look to the roof. On the roof was the German ghost who is watching over everyone who was at the graveyard. He looks over what has happened in the three's dream. 'This is progress. I'll make sure to keep on checking. The days of these people are done. It's time to meet their own fate. Then there is no more searching. It ends here." The man disappears into the night with no signs of him being there.


End file.
